Ciara
by anna12353marie
Summary: Ciara Evans was only ten when her parents were killed in a fire. Ciara kept hope for the sake of her sisters, but inside, she was miserable, until Mysterion came into her life. Only Mysterion knew her deepest secrets and would forever love her. Only with Mysterion's pure devotion could she strip away from her dark past and savor the sweet happiness that has for so long eluded her.
1. Down in flames

Sitting on the window sill, Ciara Evans gazed up at the shimmering stars and gibbous moon, with tears burning under her eyes.

Her parents were fighting again, which was nothing new. Her mother seemed to always be on the couch downstairs day in and day out, drinking glass after glass of whiskey. Her father would leave for work at dawn and not return home until 10 or 11p.m. reeking of beer and completely slammed.

The two would scream first, then throw things, and call each each other every name in the book while doing it.

Still, ten year old Ciara knew deep in her heart her parents loved her and her little sisters more than anything, even if their emoations were hidden by the strong, familiar stentch of alcohol.

Ciara stared behind her to make sure her two little sisters- six year old Gracie and seven year old Emily were still asleep. They were both safe and sound, blissfully asleep, dispite the racket below.

Ciara quickly kissed both their foreheads before retiring to bed, herself.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Ciara awoke to a loud, alarming noise and the strong, thick smell of smoke.

"Girls! Girls! Don't panic, Mommy's coming!" Ciara heard Brenda, her mother cry out from the hallway.

"Cici! I'm scared!" cried Emily, clutching to her oldest sister for comfort. They heard screams of agony coming from the hallway.

Ciara ran to the window. Below her was a fire engine and a tall, silver ladder rising up.

"Don't worry, I'm coming to help you!" A fireman called up towards the Evans sisters.

"Gracie, Emily, stay close to me. Someon's coming to save us." Ciara calmed her sisters, holding both little girls tightly, trying to provide them comfort in a most fearful and extreme situation.

Luckily, the fireman was able to get the three girls out of the bedroom to the safety of the concrete sidewalk before their room burst into flames. Only, the same could not have been said for Richard and Brenda Evans, Ciara's parents.

"Mommy! Daddy! Do something! Our parents are still in there!" shouted Ciara, pulling on the fire chief's arm. Then she noticed two ash-black bodies being carted off into ambulences on stetchers.

"No," Ciara whispers. Those couldn't be them, it just could not be.

"No, it can't be! NO!" Ciara screamed, and began to cry. And that was the last memory Ciara had of her parents.


	2. The Angel

Ciara and her sisters have been living with their new foster family for two months now.

Everday at their new school, Ciara, Gracie, and Emily Evans were bullied becuase they were orphans.

Ciara took it upon herself to ignore the bullys and the awful things they said and did, as well as be the glue between her and her sisters, the force that kept them together. Her biggest fear was being seperated from her sisters, being sent somewhere and else and unable to protect them, so Ciara encouraged Gracie and Emiy to behave themselves.

One evening, Ciara found herself looking up at the same gibbous moon and shining stars that she had been staring upon that fateful night.

Ciara walked over the the open bedroom window, kneeled down, clapped her hands together, closed her eyes, and bowed her head.

"Dear God, it's me, Ciara. Please bless our foster parents, Mr. and Mrs. Stevenson, as well as Emily and Gracie. I know you already watch over everyone in the world, and try hard to answer everyone's prayers, too, but if I could ask for one thing, just one thing, I'd really want a guardian angel from Heaven that would watch over and protect my sisters from all those nasty girls at school who beat on us and harress us because Mommy and Daddy are gone. Thank you. Amen." Ciara says, and opens her eyes.

Ciara returns to her bed, the one that is closest to the opened window, tucks herself in, and falls asleep.

Little did Ciara know, someone on the roof had been listening in. Ciara's prayer happened to touch him deeply. He knew Ciara had a big, beautiful heart of gold, it was apparent in how much she prayed for her little siblings that she loved. He wanted to make Ciara's life better. He snuck over to the window and climbed inside. It was a good thing Ciara's bed was closest to the window, so if he was caught, he could quickly escape.

"Consider your wish granted, Ciara." He whispered, and smiled to himself, softly. He stroked Ciara's dirty-blonde hair and cheek before retreating back out the window, back into the shadows from which he came.

The next morning, after Ciara washed her dirty-blond hair, brushed her teeth, got dressed, helped her sisters get ready, and ate breakfast, they were all on their way to their school, which they walked to because it was only a block away from the home. Ciara mentally prepared herself for the abuse the nasty, vicious bullies were intending to inflict upon her. Still, she stayed strong, and put on a brave face for the sake of Gracie and Emily, as they entered the schoolyard.

"Well, well, if it isn't the dopey little foster girls." taunted Vera Tompson, a 6th grade student, who was three years older than Ciara, as Vera was held back multiple years. Vera was the most popular girl in her 6th grade class, on account everyone was afraid of her, and was the ringleader of all the bullies.

Out of nowhere, a dark colored fog appears and a mysterious figure is visible in the mist.

"Leave her alone, you punk!" A deep monotone voice flares.

"Oh yeah? And what will the dopey little foster kids do if i don't? Tell their mommy? Oh yeah, they don't have a mom!" remarked Vera.

As quick as a flash, the figure charged towards Vera. Brutally, he punched her stomach, sharply kicked her shins, and tackled her to the ground, persisting to beat her on the concrete ground.

"Listen, punk, Ciara Evans is off limits. If you harm one hair on her head, I will make your life a burning, agonizing, living hell. Do you understand?" Ciara's hero of mystery growls at Vera Tompson, his words cutting sharper than knives.

Meekly, Vera nodded.

"I said "Do you understand?!"" He yelled in Vera's face again.

"Yes, sir, i do understand.' Vera told him, her voice even meeker, her skin ivory pale.

"Good. And that goes for every single person here, Make sure every student in this school knows. " The mysterious, deep voiced hero threatens, and every single student present and observing nodded just as timidly as Vera did.

He took Ciara's hand, leading her inside the school, Gracie and Emily following.

"Thank you so much for saving me back there." Ciara said and softly smiled.

"It was nothing. I know how you wished for someone to protect you and your family. You can call me "Mysterion". I'll always be here for you, Ciara." Her hero tells her.

Ciara took a good look at him. Mysterion wore a dark cape and hood that only showed his mouth and beautiful blue eyes. He wore a pair of white underwear in front of his ebony leggings, ad has a cutout of a question mark springing of the top of his head.

"Wait...Your like my guardian angel?" Ciara asked.

"Yes, I am." he replies. "I must go now, Ciara. I will keep in touch with you." Mysterion said and disapeared into another cloud of dark smoke as the school bell rang and her classes began. Ciara couldn't help but grin that blissfull, optimistic grin of hers. Her faith was restored.

And from that day on, neither Ciara, nor either of her sisters was ever bullied at school again.


	3. Changes

4 years later...

"Wait...what?!" sputtered Ciara after Mrs. Stevenson, her foster mother, told Ciara the big news.

"Ciara!" shouted Mrs. Stevenson as Ciara ran to her bedroom to throw herself on her bed to cry.

"Ciara! Are you okay, sissy?" asked Emily. Emily was 11 years old now, and turned into a beautiful young girl. She and Gracie had both had taken almost entirely after their mother, Breanda Evans, who had pale blond hair, hazel eyes, and diminutive features, while Ciara took more after her father. She had Richard Evans's hair, brunette hair that was dominated by strips of soft, golden hair, as well as his dark sapphire eyes.

"Oh, Emmie, the worst has happened," Ciara moaned, embracing Emily.

"What's the matter, sis?" Emily gentally questions.

"I_I'm_they_they_" sobbed Ciara.

"It's okay, let it out, Cici. Please, I want to know what's wrong so I can help." said Emily, giving her sister a soft, sweet smile. Ciara loved her so much.

"I'm going away, Emily. I got adopted by another family. " Ciara tells her, decided Emily had a right to know and that she'd understand. Emily's little smile faded.

"No, t-they, they can't do that. No." muttered Emily, who began to cry, too.

"No, Cici, I don't want you to go! I love you!" Emily sobbed.

"What's the matter, you guys?" Gracie asked, coming into the room.

" Oh, Gracie, they're sending Cici away to another foster home!" Emily told her through her tears. The three girls hugged one another and cried into each other's arms, crying how much they loved each other.

Ciara feared for Gracie more than Emily. Gracie was ten years old, but appeared at least three years younger. She was so petite and little and so much could happen to a little girl so fragile and small.

For a brief moment, staring into Gracie's hazel eyes Ciara remembered when she, herself was just a little girl, five years old. Ciara's mother just gave birth to Gracie, and had yet to name the infant. Ciara was jealous of the daintly little baby immediantly, it was bad enough there was Emily, who cried all day and stole all of the attention that Ciara felt rightfully belonged to her, but oh, now there was another Emily and Ciara did not want another Emily! Ciara's mother asked Ciara if she wanted to hold her new sister, and Ciara thought about it and decided to. The minute Ciara held that little baby, all her resentment for the infant was gone. The tiny little baby was so beautiful. Ciara asked if she could name the baby "Gracie" and her mother said yes. And Gracie Evans the baby girl became. After all, when her parents were around they weren't always drunken monsters. At times, they were the most loving, caring parents, and they never took their anger out on the children. They did love their girls, and provided the best they could for them. Ciara always kept the good memories with her, and attempted to forget the bad ones, although she'd never completely forget everything.

Three weeks before, a couple called the Taylor's who were from South Park came to Stevenson's foster home and wanted to talk with Ciara for a little while. At the time, Ciara brushed the whole thing off, figuring they would hopefully not be interested. Still, Ciara was very nice and polite to the Taylors, answered all their questions the best she could, and made eye contact. The couple, Edwin (who went by Ed) and Nancy Taylor were in their mid fifties and had two adult sons, Mark and Tommy, and claim they had always wanted a daughter, but couldn't have any more children after their second born son. Six years prior, Tommy, their youngest son, was killed in a car accident, and their first son Mark ran away at 18, and wasn't seen since. Since the couple missed their boys so much, they wanted to become foster parents to older children, who were not entirely dependent on the care of others. And they had chosen Ciara, and she would have to leave the sisters she loved so dearly.

That night, Ciara layed on her bed, unable to stop her soft crying.

"Hi, Ciara. Are you okay? What's wrong?" Mysterion asked, climbing into the window. He hated to look into Ciara's dark sapphire eyes and see even an ounce of pain or misery.

"Oh Mysterion, they're seperating me from Gracie and Emily, my sweet baby sisters." sniffed Ciara. Naturally, it has been a reflex since early childhood for Ciara to care for and protect her sisters. If she was unable to be there for them everyday, she couldn't provide them her protection and love.

"It's going to be all right, Ciara. Your foster parents are only doing what they believe is best for you. Good will come out of it, Ciara. Believe me, it's not as bad as it seems." Her hero assured her.

"Maybe your right, Mysterion. Maybe it'll be like an adventure. In South Park I can go to a new school and make new friends." Ciara smiled.

"Wait... your moving to South Park?" Mysterion asked, unable to hide a slight hint of shock from entering into his usually monotoned voice.

"Yeah, I just said so, silly." replied Ciara, who had stopped cying, and felt so much better.

Mysterion couldn't help but cheer on the inside. South Park! He'd be more closer to her than ever now! And Ciara wouldn't know.

"Ciara, just remember no matter where you go, I will follow. No matter what happens, I will always be there for you. Be strong, my Ciara. I love you." Mysterion tells her, kissing her cheek.

"Thank you, Mysterion. I love you so much." Ciara said and kissed her dark knight on the lips. It felt warm and passionate. Ciara and Mysterion kissed several times before, the first time on Ciara's birthday when she turned eleven. She was fourteen now.

"I must go now. Goodbye, Ciara."

"Goodbye." Ciara waved, able to smile again. She was no longer sad.


End file.
